Passing on Information to the Enemy
by Rinnie10
Summary: Magneta helped out by finding the right information for the pirate radio station Potter watch. The twins have yet to find out her source. Will they be surprised when Arabeth Malfoy is spotted with Maggie? Is she a double-agent?


**Disclaimer:** The characters and world that you are about to read about belong to Ms. Rowling; an author I respect. This story was inspired by the last two movies but center around two other characters. These two, Magneta Flame and Arabeth Malfoy, were created by me. I just hope they fit into this little world.

**Summary:** Magneta helped out by finding the right information for the pirate radio station Potter watch. The twins have yet to find out her source. Will they be surprised when Arabeth Malfoy is spotted with Maggie? Is she a double-agent?

**Warning(s):** Swearing, Violence, DH spoilers, Character death

**Rating:** T - this may go up

**Word Count**: 1, 108

**Passing on Information to the Enemy**

**I**

Maggie was hurriedly packing up her things as a worried Daffodille watched her. The red head only paused a few times to smile wearily at her mother. She was packing the 'Muggle way' as some would call it. Magneta didn't care to use her wand for such simple tasks. The red head had agreed to help out in the war any she could and her skills at gathering information were required. Her mother, however, was reluctant to let her go until Remus Lupin, Maggie's god father stepped forward saying that she'll be safe.

"I'm all packed," she said looking at her mother with a faint smile. "Don't look like, Mom. I'll write to you whenever I can and in our special little code." Their codes were always hard to translate especially since Mr Flame had created them. Speaking of the devil, Thomas stepped into the room, eyeing his daughter in the same manner as his partner. He was going to miss her the most despite Daffy saying differently.

"Be safe," he whispered to her as brought Maggie into a bear hug which Daffodille couldn't handle at all with her delicate frame. "Be sure to listen to the instructions given to you clearly." Not once did he mention the V word. That word was banned in this house. The Flames' safe house was founded by the rest of the Order. A group of protectors that Maggie had recently joined. She'd do anything in this dark hour, even put with the twins if she had to, to prevail over evil.

"I will," she reassured stepping out of the embrace and turning onto her mother. "Be sure you two stay put until you are needed." This caused her father to chuckle lightly. Magneta eyed him carefully as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "Right, I'll see you when I see you." With that said, she left the house. Once at the top of the garden path, she vanished within a blink of an eye.

Arabeth nervously gazed around her uncle's mansion; it had been a while since she set foot here. Immediately, she felt as though she was in a prison; what with the many Death eaters walking out of the dining room. Some looked at Arabeth with sick desire and wanton lust. The blonde shivered with fear. Oh, how she loathed the bastards? Just then Bellatrix Le Strange, her god mother, stepped towards her with a psychotic smiled firmly on her lips.

"It is so good to see you," she purred pulling her into a tight embrace. "I hope you chose the right side for your own well being." With that she left a stunned-looking blonde standing in the hallway. Bellatrix Le Strange never gave out hugs; it just didn't suit her. Shrugging it off, she noted a petrified looking blonde stepping out of the dining room. Arabeth recognised him as Draco; her cousin. He was more pale than usual.

"What happened, Ferret? You looked like you just encountered a Banshee," she looked honestly concerned which was a rare feat within itself. Arabeth normally loved to make fun of her cousin but judging by what was happening, she couldn't risk it. Draco eyed her wearily, his eyes still wide from whatever had occurred in the room he had just stepped out of.

"What does it matter to you?" he sneered. "You don't care about anyone but your beloved blood traitors," he spat harshly. Draco felt practically brave when the pair was on their own. He became more vocal too.

"I care about you too," she admitted without feeling embarrassed. Although she never showed it at school, she did mean it. Arabeth had helped her cousin in the past when it came for homework. Now she wanted to do more with what was happening before their eyes. "It was just our chose in friends," she added quietly hoping the other Death eaters didn't hear her. Arabeth then looked towards the dining hall. "Draco… what happened in there?"

"N… nothing," Draco was hesitating, she could tell. Suddenly he pulled his cousin back into the room and looked anywhere but the dead body in the room. He heard a gasp and knew that it belonged to Arabeth. The blonde hugged his cousin which was not like him at all. "You need to tell your blood traitors of friends that… that she's dead," he was referring to the dead professor on the floor.

"Okay," she whispered softly releasing her cousin before moving to the door. "I have to go now; we're not going to see each other for a while, Draco." Arabeth then left Malfoy Manor and Draco behind, tears falling from her eyes. She was doing this for him or that was what she was telling herself.

Arabeth nervously itched at her arm as she waited. She knew that she was betraying her parents but it had to be done; she had to help the right side in the best way she could. A loud crack shook her out of her musings. A shock of red was enough for the blonde as she straightened her outfit and nodded once. A red head approached her with caution and wand aloof. The female looked Arabeth up and down.

"Tell me my biggest secret and I'll let you be," it was something the pair had agreed on long ago just in case.

"Your biggest secret would be your child who is currently living with her father. Charles Greene Jnr. is a Muggle born who has had no idea about our world until you." Arabeth then nodded gesturing her friend to do the same.

"You secretly had twins who now live in a Wizarding orphanage. You didn't know who the father was at first due to you cheating on George," she couldn't help but frown. "Luckily for you the Weasley twin was the father." The pair regarded each other before embracing one another.

"It is so good to see you Maggie. Now," she then held up a bit of blank parchment. "I used a Slytherin Charm; I believe it was the one that I taught you?"

The red head took the parchment, tapped it once with her and muttered something that was resembled a snake. Words flooded on the parchment. Maggie paled as she read the names; that was the most heart breaking of jobs. "Were these killed by the snatchers you were…?"

"Yes, that's right. They forced me to watch," Arabeth sighed sadly. "They were innocent, I swear. Anyway, I have to get going. Be sure they get to Potter watch." Without another word, the blonde left with a loud crack.

**End Notes: ** I hope this was okay. Reviews are most welcome; I shall do the next chapter soonish so keep an eye out for that!


End file.
